Electrical Baby
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: In a fight against a meta-human thief, Static accidentally gets turned into a baby. Getting turned into a baby was easy, turning back into a teen is a different story.


Chapter 1: Static baby  
  
It was night and there was a meta-human called "Youngman" that was stealing a painting from the National Dakota Art Museum. Static and Gear were patrolling that night and they saw him. They followed him until they reached the museum. Then they started the action.  
  
Gear: Hold it!  
  
Static: Stop whatever you're planning on doing!  
  
Youngman: Argh, nobody messes with Youngman!  
  
Static: Well I think we just did.  
  
Youngman: Come here and get it!  
  
Gear was about to kick Youngman, but Youngman touched Gear's face and started to suck the youthness out of him. Luckily, Static sent a bolt of electricity and stopped Youngman.  
  
Gear: So that's why they call you Youngman?  
  
Youngman: Yes, I suck the youthness out of people to keep myself young.  
  
Static: Well you're gonna rot in jail.  
  
Youngman jumped and touched Static's face and began to suck the youthness out of him. Gear tried to stop him, but Youngman kicked him on the stomach. Static sent a huge electricity bolt that shocked both of them. Something weird happened in that moment, it seemed that Static's energy made the powers be reversed and Youngman turned into bones. Static though, turned into a little 4-year old. Static was naked, so Gear in shock, carried Static to his place. So later, in Ritchie's place, Ritchie made a small Static suit for him and dressed him. It seemed that for some weird reason, Static still had his teenage mind intact.  
  
Static: Yo Ritchie, how are we gonna get out of this 1?  
  
Ritchie: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! You talk-talked!  
  
Static: Of course Ritchie, I'm not mute.  
  
Ritchie: Obv-obviously you haven't looked at yourself in a mirror.  
  
Static: What are you talking about dude?  
  
Ritchie pointed at the mirror and Static jumped of the bed to get a better look at himself. He couldn't believe what he saw, he was...a-a—  
  
Static: Oh my God!!!!! I'm a shorty!!!!!!!  
  
Ritchie: It had something to do with Youngman.  
  
Static: What are we gonna do!!??  
  
Ritchie: Relax relax, I'm the brain in this duo remember?  
  
Static: Well that brain better work fast, or I'm gonna be screwed with my parents.  
  
Ritchie: You think my ass isn't on the line too? Ok so let's see, the charge seems to have reversed Youngman's power to suck youthness out of people and instead gave you extra youth.  
  
Static: A LOT of extra youth.  
  
Ritchie: So Youngman turned old.  
  
Static: He didn't just turn old; he turned into bones and dust man. He's dead.  
  
Ritchie: I just wanted to sound less violent, so probably you have that power now.  
  
Static: To turn people old?  
  
Ritchie: No, the complete opposite.  
  
Static: To turn them into 4-year olds like me?  
  
Ritchie: Exactly.  
  
Chapter 2: Ritchie's plan  
  
Static: So what do you suggest we do?  
  
Ritchie: I suggest we find another meta-human with the powers Youngman used to have, and let him turn you back to a normal teen.  
  
Static: Where do we start looking man? And what will you tell my parents? And what about YOUR parents?  
  
Ritchie: Relax; I got it all under control.  
  
Static: How?  
  
Ritchie: It's Friday right?  
  
Static: Yeah.  
  
Ritchie: So I'll tell them you decided to sleep over here.  
  
Static: They're gonna kill me for not letting them know ahead of time.  
  
Ritchie: But it's not gonna be as painful as what they would do if they found out you're a superhero AND you turned into a baby.  
  
Static: I guess you're right. And what about your parents?  
  
Ritchie: Whenever they come inside my room, you'll have to hide.  
  
Static: I don't know how this is gonna work out, but it's the only plan we've got.  
  
Ritchie: We'll start searching tomorrow; we only have the weekend to find a meta-human with those powers.  
  
Static: Well I'm going to bed.  
  
Ritchie: Alright, I'll lend you a toothbrush that no 1 has used yet. Oh, and I have to get a bench.  
  
Static: Very funny.  
  
Chapter 3: The 2nd meta-human baby  
  
The next day, Gear was off searching while Static was still sleeping under the bed on a small sleeping bag Ritchie had when he was 5.  
  
Gear: I can't believe it; he even has the sleeping quality of a baby! I sure hope he's potty trained.  
  
Gear's wish was true, Static was potty trained. At least THAT'S an advantage. Back in Gear's house, Static woke up and crawled out of the bed's underneath. He had slept in the extra small Static costume, so changing was 1 of the last things he had to worry about. He grabbed his plate for transportation and flew out the window. He saw Hotstreak burning car wheels and descended.  
  
Static: Hey Hotstreak! Stop that!  
  
Hotstreak: What the— What happened to you Static Shock?  
  
Static: I don't wanna talk about it. I know I look like a 4-year old, but that's not gonna stop me from putting you behind bars again and again.  
  
Hotstreak: Are you sure you're not Static Jr.?  
  
Static: NO! I'm the same Static, just that I had an accident fighting crime last night.  
  
Hotstreak: Well come back when you're normal, 'cause burning a child is very evil.  
  
Static had enough of it. Every 1 was taunting him because he looked like a small baby. 1st Ritchie, now Hotstreak. He was furious. He sent a shock wave that nearly killed Hotstreak.  
  
Static: And now you're beaten by a child.  
  
Static was about to leave when he thought of an excellent idea. He had an evil grin as he landed on the ground and removed 1 of his gloves. He slowly laid his hand on Hotstreak's arm. Hotstreak turned into a 4-year old unconscious meta-human. Static laughed and then leaved.  
  
Static: What a surprise is F-Stop gonna get when he wakes up.  
  
Chapter 4: Looking for the appropriate meta-human  
  
Later, Static found Gear walking under a bridge asking homeless if they knew any meta-human with powers to turn people old. Static landed and walked beside him.  
  
Static: Is this the way you expect to find the meta-human that is the key to turn me back?  
  
Gear: What other way do you expect to find him or her?  
  
Static: To be honest, no clue, but this way we'll end up with nothing.  
  
Gear: Well at least it's something.  
  
Static: Can't you create some meta-human detector?  
  
Gear: That's a great idea! Meet me at our hideout.  
  
An hour later, Static did as he was told. He went to the abandoned gas station and Ritchie greeted him with a small gadget that looked like a palm pilot.  
  
Static: Is that the meta-human detector?  
  
Ritchie: Yeah, it's like a palm pilot. You type which kind of meta-human you're looking for and voila!  
  
Static: Awesome! Uh Ritchie, kneel down I can't see.  
  
Ritchie: Oh, yeah sorry.  
  
Ritchie kneeled down and showed Static a map of Dakota. There were different colored dots all over the map.  
  
Ritchie: The white dots are the humans. The purple dots are the meta- humans. So we're looking for meta-humans with the ability to turn people old right?  
  
Static: That's right.  
  
Ritchie: So we type it and they appear among the purple dots. They are orange dots.  
  
Static: Impossible, there are only 2!  
  
Ritchie: There used to be 5 last time I checked.  
  
Static: Maybe they went out of town.  
  
Ritchie: Or they died.  
  
Static: It's too much of a coincidence that 3 of them die.  
  
Ritchie: Yeah I guess you're right.  
  
Static: Well then give me the detector and I'll look for those 2.  
  
Ritchie: Ok.  
  
Ritchie gave Static the palm pilot-like gadget and then Static waved goodbye and left. He got to 1 of them quickly. It was an old man, but maybe not for long. They were in an abandoned subway.  
  
Static: Excuse me sir, but I'm the superhero Static Shock and I—  
  
Man: Yes I know everything, you killed Youngman!  
  
Static: He was gonna kill me!  
  
Man: Wrong! He was gonna turn you into an old man!  
  
Static: And then I was gonna die in a week or so.  
  
Man: Shut up! I'm gonna make sure you DO turn old this time!  
  
The old man headed towards Static. Static was so small that he could run under the old man's legs and fly away on his silver plate.  
  
Man: Come back here!  
  
Static: Sorry, but as you can see, I'm a child that needs to be taken care of! G'bye!  
  
Chapter 5: Pooped to death  
  
Static took the communicator out of his pocket and talked to Ritchie.  
  
Static: Ritchie I got bad news.  
  
Ritchie: What's up?  
  
Static: 1 of the meta-humans with that power knew Youngman and knows about everything that happened in the museum. So he refused to help me and was about to turn me into an old man.  
  
Ritchie: Aww crap.  
  
Static: And I kinda like need your help now, because I pooped in my pants due to the fear.  
  
Ritchie: You don't want me to—  
  
Static: Sorry man, I do.  
  
Ritchie: No freaking way!  
  
Static: Well I ain't fighting crime with poop in my underwear.  
  
Ritchie: I don't even have dippers man.  
  
Static: Then go to the mini-market and buy a small pack of huggies dude.  
  
Ritchie: Aww man.  
  
Static: Bye man.  
  
Later, in the gas station, Ritchie laid Static on a table and undressed him.  
  
Static: Not a word about this to any 1.  
  
Ritchie: Don't worry.  
  
Ritchie threw Static's dirty underwear to the trash and started putting talc on the dipper. Then he changed Static and they were ready to go.  
  
Static: Bye man, I'm off to find the other 1. Pray to God that he or she is friendly. Oh and keep the dippers ready just in case.  
  
Ritchie: I pray to God that you don't crap on your pants again.  
  
Chapter 6: The deal with Hotstreak  
  
Static took the meta-human detector and flew away to find the next meta- human. When he was on his way, he heard a familiar, but babyish voice. It was baby Hotstreak.  
  
Hotstreak: Hey Static, I'm not done with you yet!  
  
Static: I'm kinda busy now, can you fight me later?  
  
Hotstreak's hair turned to fire and he charged a fireball in each hand.  
  
Static: I'll take that as a no. Wow man, you blow steam off very well to be so short.  
  
Hotstreak: Shut up! I'm gonna turn you into ashes before you even turn 5!  
  
Static: What happened to that not-hurting-children policy?  
  
Hotstreak: Both of us are children now! So it doesn't count!  
  
Static: Hey hey hey, relax I'm on my way to find a meta-human that might turn us back. I can take you, but I won't be able to take you if I'm burned into ashes.  
  
Hotstreak stopped to think for a while. Then he calmed down and the fire in his head turned into hair again, and the fireballs disappeared from his hands.  
  
Hotstreak: Fine, but if this is a trick, I swear I'll send you to hell before you even commit a sin!!!  
  
Static: Relax F-Stop, I wouldn't joke with you.  
  
Hotstreak: And you better not start today.  
  
Static: I won't, now get on the silver plate and shut up.  
  
F-Stop got behind Static on the silver plate and they both glided away.  
  
Chapter 7: The 2nd meta-human is friendly  
  
They reached the meta-human who was in the last floor of a hotel room. Static opened the window with a bolt and they flew inside and landed on the floor.  
  
Static: This guy seems friendlier.  
  
Hotstreak: Any 1 here!?  
  
Static: Hello? Mr. Meta-human that can change me back to normal?  
  
A female about Static and Hotstreak's real age came out of the bathroom.  
  
Static: Are you a meta-human with the power to turn people old?  
  
The girl was shocked when she saw a 4-year old talk like if he were an adult.  
  
Hotstreak: Hello? We're talking to you.  
  
Girl: I-I...yes I am tha-that met-meta-human.  
  
Static: We used to be normal teenagers until—  
  
Hotstreak: The point is that we're not as young as we seem to be. We need you to turn us back to our real ages.  
  
Girl: My father is almost here. I better do it quickly then. Tell me, what are your real ages?  
  
Hotstreak: We're both 16.  
  
Girl: Ok then, there's 1 problem.  
  
Static: What?  
  
Chapter 8: Static or F-Stop  
  
Girl: After I use my powers, I'm too weak to use them again until the next day. And I'm going to Paris tomorrow.  
  
Static &Hotstreak: WHAT!!!!!!!!!????????  
  
Static: Choose me!  
  
Hotstreak: No, choose me!  
  
Static: Me!  
  
Hotstreak: Me!  
  
Static: Me!  
  
Hotstreak: Me!  
  
Girl: QUIET!!!!!  
  
Both Static and Hotstreak stopped arguing as soon as she screamed. They didn't be quiet because of her screaming, they were quiet because they were surprised that such a girl could scream so loud.  
  
Girl: Thank you. Now, I think I'm gonna choose—  
  
Static: Choose me, he's a villain I only brought him because if I didn't, he was gonna fry me with his powers!  
  
Girl: Ok, I choose you.  
  
Static: Yeah! Right on!  
  
Static stuck his tongue out at Hotstreak.  
  
Chapter 9: Static's back, back, back, back again  
  
Girl: Ok now, don't move.  
  
Static: That's easy.  
  
Static stood still. The girl's eyes went white and a blue aura shined around her. A beam of that blue aura spread around Static, and suddenly Static was a teen again. The blue aura disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the girl's eyes were normal again. The small Static Shock suit seemed to be stretchable since it grew to Static's normal size.  
  
Static: Oh yeah baby! No more dipper changing! Wow, that wasn't the way I expected you to turn me back into a teen.  
  
Girl: The good thing is that I don't need to use my powers to stay young, so I can be a normal human if I don't wanna use my powers.  
  
Static: You're a lucky meta-human.  
  
Girl: I sure am.  
  
Hotstreak: Argh, I'll get you for this! Both of you!  
  
Static: Oh shut up F-Stop.  
  
Static carried Hotstreak by the belt and left through the window.  
  
Static: Have a nice trip to Paris.  
  
Girl: Thanks.  
  
Static waved goodbye at the teenage girl and flew away. He dropped Hotstreak in an alleyway and flew around the city, happy to be back to normal.  
  
Static: Wooooohoooooo! Feels good to be a teen again!  
  
Chapter 10: Someone's angry  
  
Back in the alleyway where Static dropped F-Stop...  
  
Hotstreak: Argh, I'll get you for this Static Shock!! I swear!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
